


Not Anymore

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever want to just run away?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> Tumblr meme: Give me the first sentence and I'll write a drabble continuing it.
> 
> Prompt: Jaiden + "Do you ever want to just run away?"

"Do you ever want to just run away?"

The whisper floats up through the darkness between them as they lay, spent, next to each other, shoulders brushing as they breathe.

Aiden feels the bed shift, hears the catch to Jackson’s breathing as the blond turns his head to look at him; Aiden can see the tilt of his eyebrows as they scrunch together.

Jackson’s quiet, just searching Aiden’s face in a silence that weights on Aiden as he waits. There’s a feather-light touch to Aiden’s chest as Jackson drags his finger down, slow and warm on Aiden’s chilled skin from the air in the room, never taking his eyes off Aiden.

Then he smiles, and it’s a little sad, looking down at his finger as it flutters by Aiden’s navel; Aiden gasps lightly. “All the time.” It’s simple, just three words, but they carry a weight and Aiden feels it —  _knows it_ , deep within his soul.

_Yes, but I never could._

"You do?" Aiden whispers back, just a breath between his lips.

"Not anymore," Jackson says.

Their eyes lock again, and it only takes a moment for Aiden to surge up and kiss him, rolling them over to cover Jackson’s body with his.


End file.
